1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a multifunction printer having at least an image recording portion for recording an image on a sheet, and an image reading portion for reading the image of a sheet to be read.
2. Related Background Art
With the recent spread of personal computers, the higher performance and lower prices of printers of the electrophotographic type or the ink jet type, scanners for introducing the images of photographs, documents, etc. into personal computers, or a modem which is the communication system between personal computers have progressed and the computer environment has become more and more familiar to individual users. Therefore, the present age has become such that if a printer, a scanner and a modem are connected to a personal computer, a simple copying operation and the exchange of data such as a document can be simply dealt with even in personal offices and ordinary homes.
However, the transmission of a simple document could be more efficiently accomplished if the document is transmitted by facsimile than if the images of the document are read in a personal computer one by one and then are transmitted, and if the document is to be simply copied, the use of a copying apparatus could accomplish it more quickly. However, preparing a facsimile apparatus or a copying apparatus besides a personal computer, a printer, a scanner and a modem becomes a burden in personal offices and ordinary homes in spite of their prices having become low. In addition, installation space for the products also poses a problem.
So, there has been proposed a multifunction printer as shown in FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings wherein an operating panel or the like is provided with an image reading portion for reading images, and a communication portion for effecting the exchange of data, a ten-key/display portion, etc. is provided integrally with a printer to thereby endow the printer with the functions of a printer, a scanner, a facsimile apparatus and a copying apparatus.
In FIG. 8, a printer portion 100, which is a base, uses a compact laser beam printer most suitable for individual users. A scanner portion 200 is disposed on the openable-closable cover 301 of the printer portion 100 so that a sheet supply tray 302 on the printer portion 100 side and a sheet supply tray 303 on the scanner portion 200 side may become substantially parallel to each other, and the entire apparatus is constructed compactly. Also, the apparatus is designed such that when the mounting or dismounting of a process cartridge 101 or treatment for jam or the like is to be effected, it can be accomplished by opening the scanner portion 200 body, i.e., the openable-closable cover 301.
However, when even the above-described apparatus according to the earlier technology is used, for example, as a copying apparatus and the discharging of recording paper P from the printer portion 100 is in the direction of arrow E (face-up discharging), an original D (arrow K) discharged from the scanner portion 200 and the recording paper P (arrow E) discharged from the printer portion 100 interfere with each other as shown in FIG. 8, and in the worst case, this may sometimes cause jam. Also, if an original discharging tray 304 is provided on the scanner portion 200 in order to avoid such interference, not only does the installation space become large, but also there has been the possibility of hitching the original discharging tray 304.
Also, the scanner portion 200 is carried on the front of the apparatus body protrudingly therefrom and therefore, when the openable-closable cover 301 is opened as shown in FIG. 9 of the accompanying drawings, the scanner portion 200 strikes against the floor surface (installation surface T), and the angle of opening or closing of the openable-closable cover 301 cannot be secured sufficiently. This may constitute a hindrance during the mounting or dismounting of the process cartridge 101 or the treatment of jam or the like.
Also, the scanner portion 200 is carried on the openable-closable cover 301 and therefore, in order to support the weight thereof, the reinforcement of a hinge portion 305 constituting the center of opening-closing becomes necessary, which has become a factor of the increased cost. Also, when the openable-closable cover 301 is to be opened, it may open so as to strike against the floor surface (installation surface T) by its weight and therefore, in order to prevent this, a shock absorbing material such as a damper becomes necessary. This also has become a factor of the increased cost.
Further, as shown in FIG. 9, because the scanner portion 200 is carried on the front of the apparatus body protrudingly therefrom, not only does the apparatus look bulky in its appearances, but also it has suffered from a great limitation in its industrial design.